Archer (Artoria)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Archer's True Name is Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights and leader of the Knights of the Round Table in 13th century Britain. Normally summoned as a Saber, she was changed into an Archer due to Scáthach altering her Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Excalibur Vivian Name: Archer, Artoria Pendragon Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 24, but physically 14 Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman and Markswoman, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Minor Mind Manipulation with Beach Flower, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg. Artoria possesses A+-Rank Luck), Limited Power Nullification, Preparation, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and can take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles). Large Island level with Excalibur Vivian (Comparable to Excalibur) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Comparable to her Saber self) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with her water gun and Mana Burst (Water), several kilometers with Excalibur Vivian Standard Equipment: Excalibur and her water gun Intelligence: Even in this more relaxed and carefree Saint Graph, Artoria retains her prodigious mastery of swordsmanship, skillfully integrating her use of Excalibur with her water gun at all ranges of combat. She's highly competitive and driven, striving to perfect her aim and refusing to allow herself to lose, which has allowed her to easily match trained markswomen like Anne Bonny who can use blunderbusses with the same effectiveness as any modern sniper rifle. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Due to her Mana Core, Artoria is vulnerable to dragon slaying abilities and weapons. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Excalibur Vivian: Sword of Sunlight-Glittering Victory: A variation of Artoria's Excalibur, gifted a water attribute due to it being a gift from the Lady of the Lake. Artoria dashes at her opponent while firing at them with her water gun, before dicing them with Excalibur in melee. She then attaches the sword to the end of her water gun and fires an extremely destructive wave of energy on par with Divine Thaumaturgy. Class Skills Independent Action: The ability to remain independent and exist in the world without the magical energy supplied by a Master, allowing the Servant to act autonomously and the Master to save their own magical energy for spells. With A-Rank, Artoria is capable of remaining active for a week without a Master, but requires their backup when using large amounts of mana with her Noble Phantasm. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Like her Saber self, Artoria possesses an A-Rank in this skill, canceling any spells below A-Rank, including High Thaumaturgy. As a result, she is almost untouchable by modern mages and can only be harmed by spells from the Age of Gods. Territory Creation: A skill that doubles as Mana Burst (Water). With a blessing from Vivian, the Lady of the Lake, Artoria highly boosts the morale of her comrades, raises their accuracy and Luck, clears their irritation and refreshes them. Personal Skills Beach Flower: A skill that determines how much attention Artoria will receive from the opposite sex. When used at the beach, it's only a step behind the destructive power of other Servants. Protection of the Beach Houses: A skill that heals Artoria at the cost of lowering her mana. At the beach, Artoria is known as the "King of Foods" due to her lavish orders, with the sight of her having her meals being pleasant, and the smile she makes after finishing is told to make those establishments prosper. Summer Splash!: A form of Mana Burst that has been altered thanks to Vivian. While its firepower has decreased, the time in which it's efficiency has increased. In addition, Artoria can use it to increase the defensive power of her party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Fate Users Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Kings Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Preparation Users